


A Rainbow of Color

by devilinthedetails



Series: Gift of Joy [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Color, F/M, Gift, Laughter, Rainbow, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Thayet reminds Jon there is a rainbow of color.
Relationships: Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima
Series: Gift of Joy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824448
Kudos: 6





	A Rainbow of Color

A Rainbow of Color 

“A spot of color to spice up your life and your wardrobe.” Thayet slipped a scarf—golden as the harvest grain that hadn’t come this year because he had used the Dominion Jewel, his bedrock determination, and the blue threads of his magic to knit the land together through the giant earthquake his cousin had made—about Jon’s neck and tightened it like a hangman’s noose. 

“I’d forgotten that there were bright colors to wear in the world.” Jon had been wearing colors of mourning—dark browns and blacks—for months now. First in honor of his mother. Then in memory of his father. Now to appear appropriately sober as famine rocked his realm. 

“I know.” Thayet smiled at him, full lips a rich robin-red. “That’s why I’ve taken it as my solemn mission to remind you that there is a whole rainbow of colors out there for you to wear.” 

A rainbow. It had been a long time since Jon had thought about anything as beautiful as a rainbow. He laughed deeply, body shaking like the earth at his cursed coronation, and understood a scarf hadn’t been her only gift. She’d also given him laughter and a rainbow.


End file.
